1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a basket structure for a door of a refrigerator.
2. Background
Generally, a refrigerator stores items in a frozen or refrigerated state by lowering an internal temperature of a compartment thereof through discharge of cold air generated by a refrigeration cycle including a compressor, a condenser, and an expansion valve, and an evaporator. Such a refrigerator may include a freezing compartment for storing items in a frozen state, and a refrigerating compartment for storing items at low temperature. A Kimchi refrigerator may store items such as Kimchi or vegetables in a fresh state.
A refrigerator may include a plurality of doors, at least one of the plurality of doors being connected to a refrigerator body by hinges to open or close a front side of the refrigerator body. In addition to the hinged door, the refrigerator may include a drawer type door mounted to a front wall of a drawer slidably installed in the refrigerator. Items of various sizes and shapes may be stored in the freezing and refrigerating compartments, which may include a plurality of racks to vertically partition the storage compartment to receive such items. One or more baskets may be attached to a refrigerator door and/or a freezer door to store frequently used items.